Mortal Smashing
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Raiden gets a vision of the Hulk defeating Shao Kahn in combat, he rushes to recruit him. But will he willingly join?
1. New Kombatant

- **Earthrealm** -

After a long, arduous battle that lasted for several days, Raiden lays on his back, bodies of various fighters scattered around him as Shao Kahn slowly walks up to his broken and battered foe, holding a massive metal hammer over his shoulder. It seemed that no matter what he did, Shao Kahn would always overpower him.

"You're weak, Raiden. Always have been...though you put up one hell of a struggle." Shao Kahn says boastfully as he raises his hammer over his head, ready to deliver a killing blow. Suddenly, Raiden receives a vision of a large, green skinned monster fighting with Shao Kahn and winning. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally beat him, Raiden fires a bolt of lightning, knocking Shao Kahn away long enough for him to open a portal and jump through it right as Shao Kahn recovers.

* * *

- **Earth-616** -

 **New York**

Raiden arrives, perplexed by the beautiful but unusual architecture of this dimension as people walked by, giving Raiden looks of confusion, particularly at his wardrobe.

"Where am I?" Raiden asks himself as he investigates, hearing a loud roar and gunfire. He runs to where the sounds are coming from, and sees Hulk fighting some goons with energy weapons. "That's him...the one from my vision." Raiden whispers to himself as Hulk makes short work of the men, punching, slamming and throwing them around with no problem.

" **Leave me alone!** " Hulk roars out at the goons before noticing Raiden, who was slowly approaching him. "Who are you?" He asks as he steps back.

"Do not fear me, emerald one. I mean you no harm. Though, from what I witnessed, I could not harm you even if I tried." Raiden says with a light chuckle.

Hulk rolls his eyes as he walks away, heading into an alley. " **Go away**..."

Raiden doesn't listen, instead choosing to follow him. "I need help...and I believe you're the only one who can help me. Please."

Hulk sighs as he slowly turns around and looks at Raiden. " **What? What is so important that you need my help**?" He asks impatiently.

"I come from a dimension far different from this one. My realm is being overtaken by a cruel monster named Shao Kahn. I almost died at his hands until I saw you in a vision. That's why I came here to your world. You...are the only one strong enough to defeat him. Please help us." Raiden pleads.

After much more pleading from Raiden and taking some time to think it over, Hulk nods his head. " **Fine. As long as I get to beat someone up**." After that, Raiden and Hulk teleport back to Earthrealm.

* * *

- **Earthrealm** -

Hulk and Raiden arrive at a castle of some kind, standing around until the front gate lowers in front of the two. Hulk looks around, puzzled ny the environment around him, as it was _nothing_ like any place on his dimension. Hulk and Raiden slowly enter, getting welcomed by a buff African American man with cybernetic arms and a busty blond woman that was wearing a white tank top and camoflauge pants as well as leather combat boots. She also had a sheathed combat knife strapped to her thigh as well as two handguns strapped to her belt.

"Who's the oversized green bean?" The man asks, crossing his metallic arms while smirking at his own remark.

Hulk growls at the man. " **Watch it, steel arms**." He says in a semi threatening way.

The woman chuckles. "Looks like Raiden brought some fresh meat." She says teasingly.

Hulk makes a purr-like sound as be looked at the woman. " **I'm Hulk**." He said in an almost gentlemanly way, which was unlike him.

The woman scoffs as she approaches Hulk. "Sonya. Sonya Blade."

"Alright. Enough pleasentries. Shall we...test out the green dude?" Jax asks as he gets into a boxing pose. "See if he's qualified to go against Shao Kahn?"

Hulk rolls his eyes as he walks away from Sonya. " **You're really _that_ stupid**?"

Jax shrugs before punching Hulk in the face, though it barely fazes the green giant, who kicks Jax across the ground. "Ahhh! God...damn, he hits hard...!" Jax exclaims as Hulk lifts him up and throws him against the wall, cracking it.

" **Too easy**..." Hulk says to himself as he swings at Jax, who barely manages to dodge his attack and counter it with a right hook. Hulk grunts in response to the attack before backhanding Jax away, who lands at Sonya's feet.

Sonya smirks at Jax getting beaten down as Hulk slowly approaches him. "Looks like the new guy is quite the fighter..." She says, her arms crossed as she smirks at Hulk, who lightly blushes.


	2. Strength vs Strength

After witnessing Hulk easily defeat Jax, Sonya walks up to Hulk and says, "Wow. That was amazing. Congrats on your first victory. Um...where did you learn to fight?"

" **It's...complicated**." Hulk answered simply as memories of his time as a gladiator on Sakaar quickly flash through his mind, both good...and bad memories. He quickly shakes his head to clear those thoughts from his mind before crossing his arms and glancing over at Raiden and asks, " **Where is this 'Shao Khan' you mentioned? I wanna beat him up so this whole thing can end, and then I can go home.** "

The Thunder God sighs and says to Hulk, "You will have to fight and beat other fighters in the Mortal Kombat tournament before you can fight Shao Khan one-on-one. Also, during the tournament, you will be transported to different realms to fight the other combatants.

Hulk rolls his eyes at this and says, " **Whatever, sparky. Just tell me where I need to put my fist**." He says impatiently.

Sonya smirks at Hulk after he said that and says, "I like the way you think, big guy." She then cracks her knuckles.

The Green Goliath can't help but blush a little at that, to which she then giggles. " **Thanks, blondie**." He says to Sonya.

Suddenly, Hulk and Sonya are teleported out of the Earthrealm to another location as Raiden then heads off to heal his wounds he gained from his brief tussle with Shao Khan and then he would consult his plan with the Elder Gods, inwardly hoping to himself that his vision of Hulk beating Shao Khan in combat will come true.

* * *

( **Zaterra** )

The Jade Giant and Sonya suddenly appear in the middle of a huge swampy area. " **Okay...that was weird**.." Hulk admitted as he was still getting used to being teleported like that.

"Yeah. It's weird, but you'll get used to it, big guy." The female soldier says before they're suddenly approached by two men, one of whom had reptilian qualities while the other had a glowing cyborg eye. "Kano!" Sonya exclaimed as she gets into a fighting stance while Hulk eyes up his new foes.

"Sonya!" The first man, Reptile said before looking at Hulk. "Ooh! Fresh meat!"

"You can have the big one. The blonde's all mine!" Kano exclaimed before punching at Sonya, prompting Reptile to snarl and lunge at Hulk, who casually backhands him, sending his reptilian attacker flying to his right.

" **Ugly lizard**..." Hulk mutters to himself as he charges at Reptile and the two jade-skinned foes trade blows, though Hulk staggers Reptile with a right cross and while Reptile groans, he punches Reptile right in his spine, breaking his back and taking him out of the fight.

Sonya and Kano continue fighting, ignoring Reptile's crippling injury. Kano kicks Sonya against a tree and proceeds to punch and kick his dazed opponent repeatedly. Seeing this, Hulk uproots a nearby tree and swings it at Kano, knocking him away and allowing Sonya to gain some footing. Stunned by the tree hit, Kano groans as he lays on the ground, giving Sonya time to straddle him and apply some pressure to his remaining human eye.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kano screams in anguish as he feels Sonya's thumb press on his eye. "Stop, you bitch! Ahhhhh!"

Upon hearing Kano call Sonya a bitch, Hulk angrily yet 'lightly' kicks Kano on the side of his head, knocking him out cold. He hated it when women are called bitches by people; it really gets to him. " ** _You're_ the bitch**..."

Sonya chuckles at Hulk's insulting remark to the unconscious Kano before looking at her new ally. "Thanks for the help, big guy. We really do make a good team, you know."

" **Pfft. Please. I did most of the work, and I had to save you**." Hulk teasingly scoffs, pointing out that he did the hard stuff as well as save Sonya during her fight with Kano.

"Well...maybe I was..." Sonya started to speak, only to stop herself, as she was going to say a rather flirtatious rebuff.

" **Maybe you were what**?" Hulk asked in a teasing way as he crossed his muscular arms on his chest. Unfortunately, before Sonya could even think of a reply, she is teleported away to a new location for her next fight, much to Hulk's annoyance and sadness, as he really enjoyed spending time with Sonya. " **Grr...this place is so annoying and confusing**...!" Hulk says in frustration before he himself is teleported away as well.

* * *

( **Outworld** )

Hulk arrives at a barren, purple wasteland and then looks around before commenting, " **Ugh...this place looks like literal Hel** l.." He then spots a nearby village and decides to head there so he can ask someone where he is. However, when he gets there, he is shocked, horrified, and sickened by the carnage he sees in front of him. Dozens of people lay dead on the ground around Hulk, ripped apart by someone or something. Hulk's eyes glow with immense rage as he starts to quickly search the ruined village, aiming to punish the one responsible for the unnecessary deaths or even find any survivors, but it soon became clear that nobody survived. Suddenly, he's attacked by an attractive woman in a purple suit of some kind.

"You! You must pay for this dreaded massacre!" The woman says as she gets into a fighting position.

Hulk rolls his eyes as he also gets ready for a fight. " **Look, lady, I don't know you, and I didn't kill these people**!"

"Liar! It's a trick! You will die!" The woman exclaims angrily before unleashing several furious kicks onto Hulk's stomach, but he just stands there and takes her attacks as if they were nothing. After taking some more punches and kicks from his 'attacker', Hulk just sighs in annoyance before grabbing the woman's wrists to stop her.

" **Calm down, you crazy woman! I didn't do this! I'm no threat to you, and I did _not_ kill these people**!" Hulk says angrily at her with great enunciation as he lifts her up and practically yells in her face.

The woman, Li Mei, eventually calms down after much assurance from Hulk that he isn't her enemy as the gamma goliath sets her down. Almost right on cue, a deep voice boomed out from behind a hut, prompting Hulk and Li Mei to look in the direction of the hut, revealing a massive and muscular humanoid with four arms, which had three fingers on each hand.

"How sweet. A ninja maiden and a monster." The massive being said mockingly, receiving a growl of annoyance from Hulk.

"Goro!" Li Mei exclaims in anger. She then noticed blood smeared all over Goro's hands and body, making her realize that Goro is the true perpetrator of the village massacre. " _You're_ responsible for all this death and destruction!"

Goro laughs and replies, "Yes! I did it...and I enjoyed every single moment!"

Hearing enough of Goro's sickening taunts, Hulk glares darkly at the four-armed being and says, " **I am going to rip you apart...The same way as you did to these people**!"

Goro simply grins before rebuffing with, "Ha! You pathetic brute. You caring and feeling sympathy for lesser beings...It makes you weak."

Hulk growls then roars as he charges at Goro, grabbing onto him and slamming his opponent onto the hard ground before delivering a vicious punch with his right arm, though Goro recovers, being extremely powerful himself as he stands up and hits Hulk with a multitude of punches with his four arms. As this unfolds, Li Mei watches from the sidelines, amazed that Hulk is taking all of Goro's hits and dishing out so much punishment.

"Amazing...!" Li Mei softly exclaims to herself as Hulk and Goro's brutal brawl carries on, resulting in the entire village getting even more demolished than it already was. Hulk then breaks Goro's lower arms at the elbow, taking away his one advantage.

"Ahhh! Arrgh! My arms!" Goro shouts out in excruciating pain as his lower arms dangle by his sides.

Hulk grins darkly as he proceeds to beat Goro as if he were a savage brawler in a bar fight. Eventually, Goro started to spit out blood and teeth; Hulk's punches were getting harder and harder with each connecting blow. He then lifted Goro by the throat and with one hand, slammed him onto the ground, making the Earth itself shake, his eyes glowing green with rage.

"W-Wait...P-Please..." Goro stuttered as he spat out more blood from his mouth.

" **I don't do mercy...Murderer**!" Hulk said before repeatedly punching Goro's face and body until the four-armed brute was no longer conscious or even moving.

After Hulk had beaten Goro, Li Mei stares at Hulk, her mouth and eyes wide with surprise and shock at Hulk's power and how he beat down Goro like he was nothing. She gets ahold of herself and slowly approaches Hulk before asking him, "W-Who are you?"

The green goliath looks at Li Mei and answers her question by saying, " **I'm Hulk, the Strongest One There Is**."


End file.
